It has long been known in the art to construct enclosures such as coolers, freezers and refrigerated warehouses from a series of modular wall panels. These panels are generally interconnected by a cooperating hook and pin arrangement.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1A wall panel W includes a foam filled core C sandwiched between inner and outer metal skins S.sub.1, S.sub.2, respectively. Similarly, ceiling wall panel P includes a foam filled core C' sandwiched between inner and outer skins S.sub.1 ', S.sub.2 ', respectively. Wall panel W also includes an eccentric latching hook H. The tongue T on the wall panel W is inserted into the groove G of the ceiling panel P. Then the hook H is pivoted into engagement with the latching pin L carried in the ceiling panel P in order to secure these two panels together. Examples of such prior art panel constructions are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,240 to Berkowitz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,537 to Krieger.
While such construction panel systems have enjoyed enormous popularity, they are not without their shortcomings. As shown in FIG. 1B, the ceiling panel P in state-of-the-art panel systems only includes latching pins L in short pocket housings Q at various spaced locations along the underside of the panel. Since a hook H must engage one of these latching pins L in order to secure the wall and ceiling panels W, P together, this spacing effectively limits positioning of the wall panel W relative to the ceiling panel P to particular spaced locations. As a result, design options are also limited. For example, a wall panel including an access door may only be placed in certain positions. Further, the set spacing of the latching pins L often prevents one from altering an existing wall layout or design in order to meet changing needs. This is because the wall panels W cannot be rearranged and still match the permanent spacing of the latching pins L in the ceiling panel P for proper interconnection.
A need is therefore identified for an improved wall panel construction system providing greater design versatility and flexibility.